


Resonance（Chinese translation）

by karia0709



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, 凉启
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karia0709/pseuds/karia0709
Summary: Chinese main.this is my special hobby，bros sex on the floor XDHB to keisuke！





	Resonance（Chinese translation）

自启介不经常住在家里以后，凉介抽了个绪美来补习的空档，两个人好好整理了一番他的房间。  
“启介哥的房间，真的是没法和凉介大哥比啊。”  
一旁的凉介笑笑，抽出一箱子桌子底下已经整理好的杂物，绪美一边嘴上唠叨着，一边把床单整个换成了清爽的天蓝色。  
“等启介回来，不知道他会是什么表情。”  
“我肯帮他整理就不错了...”绪美在身后嘀咕着，凉介关上柜门，该清空的都已经打包好了，只剩最后一点收尾工作。  
“床单弄好就行了，绪美，一会洗了手下来。”  
“诶？”  
望着呆呆回头的小侄女，凉介报以微笑，某些方面和自家弟弟还真是像呢。  
“我买了芝士蛋糕。”  
“哇！凉介哥最好了！”

启介在隔天晚上回了家，风尘仆仆的人一到家就朝着凉介的房间去，以至于里面的人大老远就听见了楼梯上传来的急促的脚步声，合上笔记本还没过几秒，就响起了敲门声。  
“アニキ，我回来了。”  
凉介起身，打开的门外是自己惦记许久的人，亮堂的眼睛笑嘻嘻地望着他。还没走出几步，自动蹭过来的身体泛着刚运动过后的余温，双手默不作声地环过，凉介倚在桌边，好让启介靠着自己。  
“你又搭别人车回来的？”  
启介惬意地呼吸着凉介颈间令人舒心的味道，“大哥怎么什么都知道。”凉介无奈地笑笑，听见启介在耳边糯糯地开口“本来松本说送到家的，他赶着回家陪女儿，就在路口放我下来了”凉介默默地听着他说，“我也赶着回家陪アニキ呀。”说罢还一脸得意，凉介看的心痒痒，凑上去亲了一口。  
“アニキ洗澡了吗？”启介腆着脸看见桌上的书籍，开口问道。  
“还没。你不是今天回来么，等你。”  
靠着的人终于坐不住了，“我刚回来，房间乱着，今晚就大哥的床上....”  
凉介早就知道这小子会来这一出，哪次回来不是这样那样的借口，最后无非就是想跟自己睡。  
“前两天绪美来补习的时候，给你整理过了。”凉介拎起掉在一旁的外套，启介用一副不可置信的眼神望着他，撅着的嘴让他又有冲动上去啄一口，怎么这么可爱，凉介心里想着。  
“我去洗澡了，你理理也差不多了，不早了。"  
"アニキ...."身后的人不死心，依旧求饶着。  
“启介。”凉介回头叫住他，后者以为他大哥终于回心转意了，“说出去不怕笑话吗，嗯？”  
脚步声渐渐走远，只留启介一个人在房间里小声埋怨着。

翌日  
凉介是不管多晚睡都会早起的人，昨晚洗了澡就没管启介，虽然房间难免传来点响声，好在一个晚上就这么安稳的过去了，刚休假回来也想让他好好休息。  
今天是周末，难得的闲日子，凉介当然没有去催启介，任他赖着床。清晨的家中安静惬意，玄关门口还放着昨天刚提回来了行李箱，凉介趁着早上例行整理客厅的机会，顺便也帮启介理了一番。带回来的箱子里除了日常换洗的衣服和一些资料，余下的杂物也占了不少地方，自前两天整理过启介的房间后，凉介已经见怪不怪了，房间里是什么想的到想不到的东西都能给翻出来，箱子也不例外。荷包蛋形状的眼罩，一袋子冲泡咖啡，压在下面的还有包装精美的一个深蓝色盒子，白色的丝带系着，略微有点压扁，凉介估摸着又是带给自己的礼物，便没有拆开。  
箱子角落里唯一一个摆放整齐的两层白色小盒子吸引了凉介的注意。打开搭扣一看，他笑了。  
里面上层是些绷带创可贴一类的简单外伤药物，底层躺着一个小巧的平安御守。  
这些都是他第一次出门前，自己给他备的，以启介的性子难免会碰上些突发事情，不过他希望的是永远也别用上这些才好，粗略看了下数量没有少几个，凉介打开茶几边的抽屉，拿了几卷新的绷带替换着放了进去。  
平安御守凉介也有一个，安稳的挂在自己的FC里。他关上行李箱，心底暖洋洋的，不管启介在外有多大大咧咧，对自己始终是心思细腻。  
这么想着的凉介突然听到楼上传来咚的一声，不由得又皱了皱眉。

启介在自己的床头醒来，发现房间的一切颠倒了。  
以前习惯了自己凌乱的摆设，闭着眼睛都能在房间摸索出床上哪块地方是空着的用来睡觉。昨晚洗完澡已是深夜，拖着疲劳的身体也就早早睡下了，没有过多在意凉介帮他整理的房间，一早醒来睡迷糊的自己，习惯性地想从床沿滑落到靠在一边的懒人沙发上，没有预期的松软触感，有的只是触碰到坚硬地板的疼痛，也算是让他彻底给疼醒了，捂着额头满脑子晕乎。  
“启介，出什么事了吗。”  
门外传来凉介呼唤他的声音，紧接着门被打开了，凉介蹙着眉，一脸紧张。  
“唔....アニキ...”  
“你就睡地板了？”  
“没有...你滚...啊不是....我滚下来了....”启介一手捂着大半个脸，头埋在膝盖上，一副疼的要命的模样。  
凉介叹了口气，终是不放心，蹲了下来。一手抵上启介的额头，撩开些许发丝，“给我看看。”  
意外的被犟着的手阻拦，凉介又耐下心哄了哄，“哪里疼吗？”启介只顾着遮着脸，半天没吱个声，凉介以为他疼的厉害，也没敢硬来。  
“アニキ…这里疼...”  
启介缓缓撤开了手，凉介凑近，却瞥见了狡黠得逞的眼神，终究是快不过急性子，被启介一个伸手揽住脖子，熟悉的气息袭来，盛气凌人的眸子闪了闪，下一秒就亲了上来。  
是自己太惯着他了吗，凉介一边享受着亲昵一边内心思考着。

在凉介眼里，启介有着和外表截然不同的柔软内在，时而能像猫一样粘着你撒娇，时而又能像狮子一般狂热的占有你。在口腔内肆意尝着甜头的舌页被捉住，凉介一边用手稳住不断靠上来的身体，一边将主导权夺回，一点一点吞噬着属于启介的柔软。  
启介的热情让他把刚才发生的事索性丢在脑后，凉介背靠着衣柜坐下，搂上腰的手伸进启介的睡衣，光滑又紧实的触感让他爱不释手，来回揉捏着。被搂着的人明显招架不住这一手，环在自己肩上的手开始不安分地胡乱揉着，启介的手穿插进他理顺的发间，不轻不重的按着，凉介很是舒服。  
“唔…アニキ…你别揉了啊…”  
想要挣脱的腰被紧紧地扣住，启介耳根一红，两人体温的细微差异让他对腰间的一举一动更为敏感。  
“怎么，不让我碰，嗯？”凉介蹭在启介耳垂上，喃喃的话语不停撩拨着，本就红的发烫的耳朵这下更受不住了，启介听见凉介在耳边轻笑，鼻息喷在后颈的皮肤上，下一秒耳垂就被含住，他一个激灵颤抖着，揪住了凉介的衬衣。  
环着的人非但没停手（嘴？），舌头更是肆意地绕着耳垂打着转，不轻不重的吸吮延绵出了细小的声音，启介紧守的牙关松了开来，断断续续的呻吟着。紧贴的脖颈传来汩汩的热流，恋恋不舍的凉介放过了红透了的耳朵，转而用不容拒绝的力道在颈上留下痕迹，环着的手臂越发收紧，好似要揉进身体一般。  
“アニキ…别这样啊…”一发声喉结就被凉介含住，缓缓舔舐啃咬着。“怎么了，不是启介先引诱我的吗？”下方传来低沉的声音，凉介从脖颈上移开，宠溺地望着刚被自己欺负了一通的启介，一手不留痕迹地移到他身下，敏感被轻柔的捉住，引的身前的人又一下揪紧了衬衣角。  
“哈……嗯……”  
“早上精神这么好，…要不要？”凉介淡淡地征求着他的意见。  
启介不说话，身体却老实地蹭上来，下巴抵着他的肩头，细碎的话语传入耳中，“大哥不要...明知故问..."凉介偏头啄了下耳根，单手滑入睡裤，抬头的小家伙在他略微带茧子的手中来回，另一只手紧紧搂着启介的腰，感受着从背脊传来的颤抖。  
“抱你去床上？”凉介轻轻在耳边问道，身下的手在顶端刮搔，灵活的指节一点一点箍紧，摩擦，肩上传来微微吃痛的感觉，启介半张着嘴，死死咬着他。  
跟我还害羞，凉介不露声色地想着，却不自觉地加快了手上的动作。  
“不…哈啊…アニキ…”终究还是敌不过对自己了如指掌的凉介，清亮的声音漏出嘴角。启介因为忍耐而压上他上身，凉介皱眉，坐在地板上没法好好舒展开，他索性手一横，缓缓让启介往后半躺着，好在他还留有力道用手肘半撑起自己，而那俊美的脸上泛着红艳的颜色，直至耳根，不知是因为舒服还是隐忍，半眯着的眼睛远远地望着他，仿佛泛着水光勾引着。凉介藏在刘海间的墨瞳带着笑意，又好似想起了什么，收回的手分开了启介修长的双腿，在后者还没从刺激中缓过神的间隙，捋了捋耳边的发丝，埋下了头。  
启介的内心活动从一瞬间的惊讶，转而变成了极度的羞涩。  
大哥，这是干什么啊……  
“啊啊！………唔…アニ……”从未有过的柔软与难以启齿感，偏偏身体又被凉介惯得异常敏感，和手完全不同的触感，切身感受到的湿热与舌头的触碰，不间断的呻吟传入凉介的耳朵，而他好像很满意似的，继续着身下的攻略。  
“不…别舔…哈啊…”自暴自弃地瘫在地板上，手胡乱地伸进凉介深蓝的发缕间，不敢用力，自己脑袋又混乱不堪。  
凉介当然是一句话也没有说，专心在嘴里的小可爱上。启介难得早上的邀请，当然也要让他舒服才行。兄弟俩在这方面都很像，一个不能忍，一个自然不愿忍。  
来回的口中津液不断，浅尝到一丝苦涩味，凉介心里略知一二。另一只手往下一边刺激着更为脆弱的部分，舌头卷起更为用力地吸吮着，感受到口中的痉挛，眯起眼望了望对面的人，内心浅笑。  
启介有的时候，还真是有脆弱的一面呢。  
一阵仿佛日光直射般的眩晕感冲上大脑，片刻后大口呼吸着喘着气，启介平躺在地上，依稀已经记不得刚才射出来的时候的感受，唯一记得的就是直起身的凉介当着他的面，咽了下去。  
那场景估计一辈子都忘不了。  
无力瘫在地上的他被一个有力的臂弯揽过，凉介轻柔地吻着他，启介心里一闪而过刚才震撼的画面，又脸红了个彻底。  
“启介是要我在地板上继续，嗯？”  
启介回过神，支支吾吾嘟囔着，“床刚整理干净的…我不想弄乱了。”  
这是什么理由啊，凉介心想着。

在狭窄的床边总不是个办法，凉介半拉起他，两个人推推搡搡着来到了二楼楼梯口前的宽阔地方。还没到正午的太阳从阳光房照进来，暖洋洋地洒在两个人身上，很是惬意。往地板上坐估计是启介在自己房间养成的坏习惯，凉介倒也乐意陪着他，做着这些不符合他风格的事。  
他把自己的衬衫脱下，铺在地板上。启介下身的睡裤被他褪去，凉介一手揽着肩，一手探入了后方。怀里搂着的人动了动，在他耳边小声呢喃着，“大哥…别…衣服会弄脏的…”  
启介环着他的脖子不放，轻微颤抖着。  
“乖。”俯下身子亲了亲耳垂，凉介对这件事并没有在意。转而凑在启介耳根附近，低沉的声音带着极致的魅力。  
“比起你弄脏它，我更想狠狠弄脏你。”  
露骨的话在耳边响起，启介抖地更厉害了。后庭刚埋入的手指感受到了内里的不断收缩，凉介轻笑，这小子好像很喜欢他说这种话，只是苦了忍着的自己。  
每次做之前，耐心的扩张和润滑是很有必要的，凉介深知这一点。启介的身体是他一手调教过来的，什么地方敏感，什么时候可以进入，他都了如指掌。就好比现在虽然没有润滑剂的帮助，进入后穴的手指个数也已表明了一切，轻轻撵了下，咕啾的粘液声和指间的触感，还有那好似在不断邀请的收缩频率，无一不验证了凉介心中的想法。  
“这样躺着可以？”为了避免弄疼启介，凉介还是温柔地询问着他的想法。  
“我不要紧的…”  
虽然地板不如床上舒服，可是事情已经发展到这一刻，再犹豫，再否决，就真的不是他启介的风格了。  
凉介慢慢撤出手指，拉出一段淫靡的丝线。略微侧过启介的身体，握上他的脚踝将一条腿架在肩上，启介别过脸害羞不已，凉介看在眼里，凑上前说道:  
“为了你不那么疼。”  
废话！  
但是这种话当然不能说出来给他听啊，他自然是知道的。启介感受到后穴渐渐顶入的硬挺，嘶出了声，凉介也是耐心十足，不紧不慢地蹭着入口，一点一点消耗着启介的耐心。  
“我可是为了启介好，”凉介故意凑上前，架着的腿被他压下，启介下身大开，正好又顺势进去了一截，凉介看着他一脸想要又咬着牙忍痛的样子，可爱至极。退回身子侧头啃上大腿内侧，细嫩的肉上留下一个个红痕，又好似分散他的注意力一般哄着，终于是全部吃满了进去。  
启介撑着地板侧着身，下面是动也不敢动，钝痛感传来，他望着凉介，对方也好不到哪去，微闭着眼睛蹙着眉，一点点适应着。  
最终却是启介先挪动了身子，自主地往下压着腰抬高臀部，想着能够好受点。凉介感受到了他的举动，作势狠心顶了进去，绵密的紧致感传来，磨合许久的身体迎来了熟悉的触感，仿佛打开了开关一般，一旦开始，便难以停止。  
“呜…大哥…不要…好…好深…哈啊…”小腿被架在肩上，纵使有力也只能被动承受着，脚腕被紧紧抓住，随着下身不断进攻的凶器而前后摆动着。侧入的姿势不仅让他羞愧不已，全身仿佛火烧一般，一波接着一波的热浪侵袭而来，伴着越来越清晰的快感，后穴的感觉变得越来越明朗，分泌的肠液让凉介每一次都能更为顺利地深入。他抬手摸上一起赘肉都没有的腰腹，带着韧劲的曲线让他爱不释手，在手的有来有回下感受到了启介透过皮肤传来的火热温度。  
“启介的身体好热…”伴随着一下又一下的挺进，肠壁更为热情地缠上来，“里面更热。”埋在体内的部分感受着热度和收缩的双重刺激，让凉介头皮发麻。  
“呜……哈…Ryosuke…不……”被倒弄出了哭腔，凉介却不满足于现状，托起后臀，一个狠心压下启介的双腿，短促的叫喊声传入耳膜，他抬眼看着启介，哭红的双眼惹得他怜惜不已，凑上前欺下身，舔舐去眼角的泪痕，启介仿佛抓到了救命稻草一般，颤抖着搂着他不放。  
知道他应该不是疼哭的，过激的反应多少原因在自己，第一次在这样的地方做，第一次要他要的这么狠。  
无非是太过熟悉，所以更为紧密的时候就更脆弱。  
“Ryosuke……”启介很少喊他的名字，凉介习惯了一声声的大哥，虽然简单，却也是喊入了心里，不管是作为胞弟，还是恋人。  
“我在呢，”紧紧抱着凉介不放的他，疼痛感已经渐行渐远感受不太到了，唯有体内带着对方温度的硬物，结合的如此紧密的彼此，“感受到了吗？”  
启介窝进凉介的颈弯，这是他最喜欢抱着的姿势。凉介倾尽所有的温柔，一点点在他耳边呢喃着：  
“你啊，明明哭成这样，还咬我咬那么紧。”  
听闻凉介这么一说，耳根的绯红又深了一点。  
“这…我又不能控制…呜…”凉介难得忍了很久没动，启介的一番话又让他直直挺了挺，引得怀里的人一阵呻吟。  
亲吻上启介的嘴唇，撵磨至那人受不了而不舍得放开，留下一片红肿。“启介记得吗，国中那会你不乖，在这里被父亲训得很惨。”  
唔……  
“大哥别说了…”主动堵上凉介的嘴，舌头舔在贝齿上，忽地感觉体内的火热又涨大了一圈，便紧紧缠上不放。  
被看透的启介红着脸嘤出了声，湿热的内里一点一点吞噬着火热硬物，凉介俯身抱住启介，整根进出改为快速抽插在各处的敏感褶皱上，刚才哭哑了嗓子的人已无力再折腾，只能伏在他耳边，低低哭嗓着求饶。  
“アニキ……哈啊…够了…呜……”敏感点被毫无保留地侵犯着，要不了多久他就会缴械的，凉介每次都会用这个办法，百试不厌。  
“乖…马上……就给你…”这种时候再不哄，启介多半是要急了。凉介顶着撵着他一下一下，就好像哄孩子给糖吃一般，舒服地他直叫唤。  
“哈…アニキ…我要……嗯啊…”下身的剧烈收缩，启介咬的他快感直冲顶峰，不管是肩上的牙印，还是下身的紧密。最后在释放前堵上他的唇，美妙的呜咽声被悉数吞没，连同那一起攀上的高潮。

休息好一会后，启介才想起来被自己垫在身下的凉介的衬衣，用不着看，他已经知道是什么样了。  
“アニキ…衣服晚点我来洗。”  
“用不了就换新的吧，你不用在意。”凉介揽过启介靠在墙上，略微有些温度差的肌肤相触，凉介竟有些贪恋这熟悉的温热，搂着的手不由得又紧了紧。  
启介的五官很好看，凉介在一旁注视地入了神，平日里神采奕奕的眉宇此刻在暖阳的照射下，多了一丝平和，金棕的发丝闪耀着，靠着他，宛如掉落尘间的天使一般。  
过了许久，启介仿佛是感受到了凉介的目光，抬头对上他始终笑着对他的眼神，凉介凑近，额头相互抵着，感受着属于彼此的温暖。  
“启介，当时为什么要哭？”凉介在他耳边轻轻问道。  
启介默不作声着，下巴搭在他肩上，看不见他的表情。  
“和アニキ说的一样。只是……”  
“现在有大哥陪着我。”  
简单的话语从别人嘴里说出来没什么，只是现在对象变成了启介。他从来都是他的软肋，启介也只有当着他的面，才会有那般脆弱的时候。  
这几年见了风雨，历了困难，让本就坚强好胜的他意志力更为坚定，不再轻易受人左右。  
“不怕我哪天不要你了，嗯？”搂在怀里轻轻揉着发丝，启介惬意地眯了眯眼。  
“别人会，大哥不会。”  
这般笃定的回答，引得凉介发自内心笑了出来。  
“アニキ，下次决赛在东京，你有空吗。”  
“嗯？”凉介侧着头听着。  
“就……好像是周末，我回去在确认下…”  
“有空，一定去。”  
也该轮到我，赶去你的身边了。


End file.
